Retirement
by adelinebeu
Summary: John rentre épuisé de son travail, et sur le chemin du retour, il reçoit des textos de Sherlock qui vont l'aider à découvrir une évidence : Sherlock et lui ne rajeunissent pas. Traduction de l'espagnol autorisée par Denu-MindPalace : Défi "La science de Johnlock" pour le forum La science de la déduction. TEXTFIC.


**Retirement: Even the world's only consulting detective must have one.***

« John, où es-tu ? SH »

« En chemin. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu reviennes au plus vite. C'est une urgence. SH »

« Ce n'en est pas une. »

« L'appartement n'est pas de nouveau en feu, n'est-ce pas ? » Ecrivit-il sur son cellulaire après quelques minutes de silence de la part de son collègue.

« Parce que dans ce cas, ce sont les pompiers que tu devrais appeler, pas moi. Je suis médecin, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça, l'appartement va bien. SH »

« Tu es aussi un soldat. SH »

« Et mon blogueur. SH »

John laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire du fond de sa gorge, ce qui lui valut les regards curieux des quelques passagers assis en face de lui. Il détestait les transports en commun, ils rendaient le retour à la maison particulièrement long. Chaque soir le trajet lui semblait prendre plus de temps, ou peut-être que c'était lui qui était chaque jour plus fatigué. La tête lourde et engourdi, il était sur le point de s'endormir quand son téléphone vibra dans sa veste, lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message du détective fou qui lui tenait lieu de collègue et d'ami.

« De laquelle de mes compétences as-tu besoin tout de suite ? »

« De toutes. SH »

« Tu es blessé ? »

Quel imbécile, pensa-t-il, il aurait dû commencer par là. Il fallait toujours que Sherlock tourne autour du pot pour créer du mystère, alors qu'il pouvait être en train de se vider de son sang dans un coin, tranquillement. Il pouvait se l'imaginer maintenant, sur le canapé ou peut-être dans sa chambre de Baker Street, enveloppé dans son peignoir bleu argenté que Mrs. Hudson et lui-même lui avait offert pour Noël, ce peignoir qui était devenu son préféré, vêtu de son pyjama, couché sur son dos, languissant et impavide, probablement sur le point de perdre connaissance à cause de ses blessures. Cependant, il prendrait le temps pour écrire des réponses évasives avant d'en arriver à ce qui importait.

« Non, je ne pense pas en tout cas. SH »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ne joue pas avec moi, je suis de mauvaise humeur. »

« Ma colonne vertébrale me fait mal. SH »

Il attendait une réponse plus élaborée que celle-là, mais, de nouveau, Sherlock s'amusait à prolonger le suspens. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à écrire une réponse, mais il reçut un nouveau message avant de l'avoir terminée.

« Je ne suis pas blessé. Je ne me suis pas cogné, je pense. Je me suis regardé dans le miroir et je n'ai aucun signe apparent de lésion, John. SH »

Avec amusement, mais non moins intéressé, il s'imagina Sherlock debout face au miroir de la salle de bain, relevant son haut de pyjama et cherchant une quelconque blessure sur son corps, un sourire curieux sur le visage. Il pouvait presque voir la manière dont il serrait ses lèvres avec fermeté et dont il fronçait ses sourcils à cause de confusion. Il ne connaissait personne qui avait mois conscience de son propre corps. Seul Sherlock Holmes, qui traitait son corps comme un simple moyen de transport, pouvait passer des heures blessé sans s'en rendre compte.

« Quand a commencé la douleur ? As-tu d'autres symptômes ? »

« Quand je me suis réveillé. Non. Je n'avais pas mal quand nous sommes rentrés hier. SH »

La veille au soir, ils avaient arpenté les quartiers pauvres de Whitechapel où ils avaient eu quelques problèmes avec de petits mafiosi. Il n'y avait pas eu de de risque réel, mais ils avaient couru au moins deux kilomètres pour semer les délinquants qui les poursuivaient. Il n'y avait eu ni altercation, ni bagarre. Cependant, John devait admettre que ça l'avait laissé épuisé. En ce moment même, il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer à la maison, se préparer un thé et aller directement au lit.

« Je ne pense pas que tu te sois blessé hier soir. »

« Moi non plus. SH »

« Je t'examinerai en rentrant, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Inutile. »

« Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Nous avons une nouvelle affaire. SH »

John émit un gémissement guttural en guise de protestation, tout son corps voulait se rebeller. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de nouveau tout de suite.

« Ma présence est-elle nécessaire ? Sherlock, je suis épuisé. »

« Tu es épuisé ? SH »

« Évidement ! Tous les adultes ne bénéficient pas du luxe de pouvoir dormir jusque midi parce qu'ils ont joué à attraper des mafiosi jusqu'à l'aube. Certains doivent travailler. »

Okay, ça c'était injuste. Sherlock ne l'obligeait jamais à le suivre, mais John devenait de moins en moins capable de refuser de l'accompagner dans ses aventures.

« Je travaille. SH »

« Ton travail à la clinique est ennuyeux et fastidieux. Je ne comprends pas comment tu supportes de t'occuper de vieillards hypocondriaques et d'enfants couverts de morve toute la matinée. Tu devrais démissionner. SH »

« MON travail paye les factures. Tu aimes prendre un bain avec de l'eau chaude, non ? »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse immédiatement. Le mouvement continu du métro eut un effet relaxant sur lui, peu à peu il eut de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé. C'était tellement tentant de seulement se laisser aller à ses impulsions, de se laisser emporter par le sommeil et d'oublier complètement le fait qu'il était assis, entouré d'une multitude d'inconnus, et non dans son lit douillet. La sonnerie d'un message le sortit de sa rêverie et il se frotta les yeux avant de le lire.

« Mauvais jour ? SH »

« Pas vraiment. Je suis fatigué, je risque de tomber endormi avant d'arriver à la maison, c'est frustrant de ne pas déjà être dans ma chambre. »

« Ou dans le salon. »

« En ce moment je dormirais même sur ce maudit canapé. »

« S'endormir dans les transports en commun. Quand prendra fin ton addiction au danger, capitaine Watson ? SH »

Ce message soutira un sourire de John. Surement qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, à Baker Street, son collègue riait aussi de son trait d'esprit, imaginant le courageux docteur John Watson, piquant du nez, mais luttant pour ne pas s'endormir. Il était vraiment fatigué, il n'avait pas mentit quand il avait dit que même le canapé, si inconfortable soit-il, ferait l'affaire. Bien qu'il sache qu'il s'en voudrait au matin quand il se réveillerait avec une douleur lancinante dans le cou.

« Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas dormi dans le canapé, par hasard ? »

« Bien sûr que si. SH »

Il aurait dû s'en douter : Sherlock ne dormait jamais quand il enquêtait, il tombait d'épuisement n'importe où. Encore une fois, il était totalement sourd aux besoins de son corps.

« Tu as mal au dos depuis que tu as dormi dans le canapé ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, John. Je dors toujours dans le canapé et je n'ai jamais rien eu de semblable. SH »

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie, non ? »

Une, deux, trois minutes et pas de réponse. Voilà qui dû prendre au dépourvu le génie qui avait un besoin presque impulsif de résoudre n'importe quel puzzle. La question l'avait surpris et John savait que, orgueilleux comme il était, il n'admettrait pas qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quelle était la réponse.

« Allez, réfléchis. Je me fatigue tous les jours un peu plus. Ton corps commence à te faire mal quand tu dors dans les positions inconfortables. C'est de la physiologie pure. »

Encore une fois, pas de réponse. Sentant la satisfaction infantile causée par la victoire sur son ami, il répondit aussitôt.

« Nous vieillissons. »

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. SH »

« Bien sûr que si. J'ai déjà 41 ans, je ne sais plus courir après des tueurs pendant la nuit et aller travailler, frais et dispos, en ayant dormi deux heures. Et, apparemment, toi non plus. »

« Tu n'es pas vieux, John. Ne sois pas ridicule. Et je ne le suis certainement pas moi non plus. SH »

« Si je vieillissais, je l'aurais remarqué. SH »

« Une fois tu as reçu une blessure par balle dans l'avant-bras et si je n'avais pas été là, tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

De nouveau, il ne reçut pas de message. Connaissant son ami, quelque chose d'autre devait retenir son attention, surement s'occupait-il d'une nouvelle affaire dans son palais mental. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, il était habitué à ce que Sherlock, d'un moment à l'autre, cesse de parler parce qu'il était plongé dans cette structure jalousement protégée de son esprit. De quoi s'agissait-il cette fois ? Ça ne semblait pas urgent : si ça l'avait été, il se dirigerait actuellement vers la scène de crime et non vers la maison. Oh mon Dieu ! Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de scène de crime à l'appartement.

« Comment est-ce possible ? SH »

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Ses pensées et ses idées tournoyaient, embrumées, dans son cerveau à moitié endormi. Combien de temps restait-il avant d'arriver ? Merde ! Pourvu qu'il ne s'endorme pas vraiment.

« Sérieusement John, essaye de suivre la conversation. Comment puis-je savoir que je vieillis ? Quels sont les symptômes ? SH »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas… tu commences à te lever trois ou quatre fois la nuit pour aller aux toilettes. Tu te réveilles à six heures du matin et tu commences tout de suite à te plaindre de tout. Tu parles du passé avec nostalgie, en te plaignant des jeunes d'aujourd'hui qui ne sont pas comme à ton époque. Tu regardes le journal télévisé de l'après-midi. Tu apprécies faire de petites promenades dans le parc et donner à manger aux canards dans l'étang. »

« Je parle sérieusement, John. SH »

Son cerveau reproduit ce dernier message avec la voix de Sherlock, à moitié indigné et cherchant à ne pas perdre contenance. Il essaya de contenir son fou rire, alors qu'il énumérait les habitudes ridicules du vieillard typique et qu'il imaginait Sherlock faisant chacune d'elles.

« Je sais, je sais, je rigole. Mais ce n'est pas une liste exhaustive. »

« Franchement, je doute qu'un jour je trouve que nourrir un canard sauvage est divertissant, John. SH »

Sherlock, plus petit de quelques centimètres mais toujours vêtu de son long manteau et son écharpe, assis face à l'étang aux canards, lance paresseusement des mies de pain en murmurant « m'ennuie ». Cette image s'imposa dans l'esprit de John qui cette fois ne put retenir son rire scandaleux. De nouveau, les passagers le regardèrent, certains surpris, d'autres indignés. Il se mordit les lèvres pour essayer de garder le contrôle.

« Eh bien, il y a les douleurs articulaires. Les rides et les cheveux blancs apparaissent. Je suppose que tu peux te préoccuper de ça en premier lieu, avant de succomber à l'irrépressible désir de nourrir les canards. »

Deux minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna deux fois. Cette fois le message de Sherlock était accompagné d'une pièce jointe qui était en train de charger.

« Je pense que j'ai trouvé une ride. Je ne sais pas si ça compte comme deux petites ou une grande entrecoupée. Quel est l'étalon de mesure ? Ai envoyé une image. SH »

L'image jointe au message était floue. John dû cligner des yeux et éloigner un peu l'écran pour donner du sens à la grosse tache rose, qui s'avéra être le front de Sherlock. Il le reconnu après quelques secondes grâce aux boucles brunes sombres sur le bord de l'image. Une nouvelle sonnerie lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait plus de photos, au moins une qui paraissait prise sous le même angle mais de plus loin. La photo montrait le visage de Sherlock avec une expression ridicule : les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées, cette expression même que John avait imaginé quelques minutes auparavant.

« Sérieusement, Sherlock ? Arrête de prendre des photos dans la salle de bain, j'arrive. »

Pourtant, il souriait, amusé par la curiosité infantile de Sherlock pour ce sujet. Cet homme n'avait donc jamais pensé à la possibilité de vieillir ? C'est-à-dire que, d'une certaine manière, Sherlock était comme un enfant enfermé dans le corps d'un homme, mais même lui avait dû s'imaginer comme un vieillard dans le futur.

« Attendre c'est ennuyeux. Regarde juste ces foutues photos. SH »

Il leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil, mais ça n'en valait pas vraiment la peine car il passait tellement de temps avec Sherlock qu'il connaissait son visage par cœur. Peut-être que Sherlock n'était pas conscient des changements de son corps, mais John si. C'était son devoir de médecin d'être attentif à tout signal sur le visage du détective qui indiquerait que quelque chose n'était pas bon pour sa santé. Mais il ne niait pas non plus qu'il passait parfois de long moments seulement à regarder le visage de son ami, la pâleur de sa peau et la forme de cœur que prenait la lèvre supérieure de Sherlock. Ses yeux pouvaient être une distraction agréable pour tuer le temps : descendre chaque matin dans le salon en se demandant de quelle couleur ils seraient ce jour-là, c'était un jeu que John gardait jalousement pour lui. Étaient-ils cyan, verts ou gris ? John n'était pas étranger aux signes de changement. Il savait avec précision comment, un an auparavant, quand son ami avait atteint les 37 ans, les premières rides étaient apparues sur son front.

« Deux petites. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. J'en ai aussi quelques une, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es encore très beau. »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, ne sois pas ridicule, John. SH »

« Tu as que j'étais beau. Pourquoi ? SH »

Parce que son cerveau avait abandonné John il y a au moins trois minutes, avant même qu'il ne mesure la portée de ce qu'il venait d'admettre.

« Parce que c'est vrai. »

Il n'allait pas mentir, mais il n'allait pas non plus en dire plus. Entrer sur ce terrain était dangereux et si une fois il le faisait, ce ne serait pas quand il était si fatigué qu'il pouvait à peine coordonner ses doigts sur le clavier de son cellulaire.

« En tout cas, tu n'as vraiment jamais pensé à ce qu'il se passera quand tu seras vieux ? Tout le monde y pense. Au moins une fois dans sa vie. »

« Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. SH »

« Je dois te donner raison sur ce point. Mais qu'est-ce que tu imaginais quand tu étais petit ? Tous les enfants, même un Holmes, imaginent tout le temps ce qu'ils seront quand ils grandiront. »

« Je voulais être détective consultant. SH »

« C'est tout ? »

« Il se peut qu'à un certain moment j'ai caressé l'idée d'avoir mon propre bateau avec mon équipage. SH »

« Okay, je comprends, mais écoute moi bien Sherlock Holmes, être pirate ce n'est pas un plan de retraite. »

« Ennuyeux. SH »

« Peut-être que je ne prendrai jamais ma retraite, un point c'est tout. SH »

« Tout le monde doit prendre sa retraite un jour, Lestrade, Molly, Mycroft, même le seul détective consultant au monde. »

« Pourquoi ? SH »

« Parce qu'un jour, quand tu iras courir après les assassins de Londres, tu te rendras compte qu'ils sont plus rapides Que tu es fatigué et malade, et que tu ne peux plus maintenir ce rythme de vie. Ce sera simplement impossible. »

« J'ai besoin de plus d'informations. Je prends ton ordinateur. SH »

« Oui, prend le, il n'y a aucun problème. S'il te plaît, j'insiste. »

« Sarcasme ? SH »

« La science de la déduction attaque de nouveau. »

Le message qu'il reçut ensuite ne fut pas une réponse de son ami, c'était Sarah qui lui avait écrit pour lui dire qu'elle allait modifier ses horaires de chirurgie pour la fin de la semaine. Ça faisait déjà un certain temps qu'il travaillait à la clinique et, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais pensé sérieusement à son futur dans le domaine de la médecine. Les consultations payaient les factures, mais il considérait son travail à l' hôpital comme secondaire, alors qu'aider Sherlock dans ses affaires et relater toutes leurs aventures était ce qui le maintenait vraiment sain d'esprit. Combien de temps pourrait-il continuer ainsi ? S'imaginer travaillant encore 15 ou 20 ans à la clinique le rendait malade. Non, non ce n'était pas une option.

« Il est écrit qu'on ne peut pas garder une vie active jusqu'à 65 ou 70 ans. En prenant en considération mes capacités, je peux rajouter quelques années à ce qu'ils promettent, ça fait encore 30 ans de productivité, John. SH »

« Qui a dit que vivre de nourriture chinoise, de thé et de biscuits tous les trois ou quatre jours te ferait vivre jusque 77 ans avec notre rythme de vie ? Et encore, je ne mentionne pas le fait que tu dors à peine et que tu fonces tête baissée vers le danger pour ne pas t'ennuyer. »

« .uk. SH »

« Il y a un questionnaire médical. Je suis en train de le remplir pour confirmer mon hypothèse. SH »

« Un stupide test d'internet… Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Ce questionnaire est parfaitement valide. Il a été créé par d'éminents spécialistes de Grande Bretagne en gérontologie et style de vie. SH »

« Dois-je te rappeler que je suis ton foutu médecin ? »

« Inutile d'être jaloux, je sais parfaitement que tu es mon médecin traitant. SH »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! »

« Oh, moi je pense que si. SH »

« Va au diable. La prochaine fois qu'il faudra te sortir une balle du biceps, tu pourras aller demander à Google qu'il te fasse cette faveur. »

« Ça c'est stupide. SH »

« Je ne suis pas stupide ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais demander à une page web combien d'années il me reste à vivre. Suis-je donc le seul à trouver que ÇA c'est STUPIDE ? »

« Non, je ne parlais pas du questionnaire. Il n'a aucun sens : selon lui il ne me reste environ que cinq ans à vivre. SH »

« Ridicule. SH »

« Vraiment pas professionnel. SH »

« Personne, pas même moi, ne sait combien de temps il reste à une personne. SH »

« J'aurais dû t'écouter John. Dans le futur, je n'écouterai que tes conseils en ce qui concerne la médecine. SH »

« John. SH »

« John ? SH »

« Je t'ai vexé ? SH »

« John, je m'ennuie. SH »

« Je suis en train de pirater .uk. SH »

Un adolescent passa près de corps inerte du dit docteur blond et se cogna accidentellement contre son bras, le réveillant brusquement et faisant tomber son téléphone par la même occasion.

« Merde, Sherlock, je me suis endormi. » Écrivit-il en se frottant les yeux pour rester alerte et ne pas céder de nouveau à l'envie de dormir.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir d'ici cinq ans, je ne le permettrai pas. »

« C'est vrai ? SH »

« Bien sûr ) »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? SH »

Cette question était relativement simple : il continuerait à faire ce qu'il faisait déjà chaque jour depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Cependant, il hésita un peu avant de répondre.

« Parce que je serai là pour être sûr que tu dormes et que tu manges, et pour éviter que tu te fasses tirer dessus comme toujours. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu prendras ta retraite ? SH »

Ses projets de retraite ? Est-ce qu'il en avait ? S'il avait un jour pensé à sa vieillesse, ça avait été rapidement, sans vraiment entrer dans les détails. Une femme aimante au regard chaud à ses côtés, quelques grands enfants qui viendraient de temps en temps en visite, trop occupés par leurs propres vives pour venir au cottage de leurs parents où il aurait un cabinet privé. Beaucoup d'années avaient passé depuis qu'il avait formé ce projet ; Une guerre, une blessure par balle et un Sherlock Holmes étaient passés. Ce futur tellement stéréotypé, ce n'était plus une option. Aujourd'hui avec la maturité d'un adulte, il comprenait que ce panorama ne le rendrait pas heureux. Ça avait l'air tellement ennuyeux.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûr. J'aimerais avoir mon propre cabinet quelque part à la campagne… peut-être. Je ne fais que des spéculations. »

« Ça m'a l'air bien. SH »

« John. SH »

« Quoi ? »

« Reste éveillé. SH »

- Je suis réveillé, murmura-t-il en étouffant un bâillement de la main.

« John. SH »

« Je suis là ! »

« J'aime les abeilles. SH »

Le blond dû lire deux fois le message pour être sûr qu'il avait lu correctement. Quel pouvait bien être le rapport avec leur conversation ?

« Quoi ? »

« L'apiculture, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était intéressant, mais la vie à Londres ne semble pas compatible avec l'élevage d'abeilles. Je suis presque sûr que tu ne m'autoriserais pas à en avoir quelques-unes dans l'appartement. SH »

« N'y pense même pas ! »

« C'est bien ce que je disais. SH »

« Mais c'est compatible avec la vie à la campagne. SH »

John mit un peu plus de temps que nécessaire pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Était-il en train de suggérer ce que John pensait ? Il se redressa sur son siège et pesa attentivement sa réponse.

« J'imagine que tu pourrais élever tes abeilles là où j'aurais mon cabinet. »

« J'ai une maison dans le Sussex qu'on pourrait utiliser. SH »

« Tu as une maison ? »

« Techniquement, je ne l'ai jamais vue. C'est une partie de l'héritage de mon grand-père. Je devrais en parler à Mycroft. SH »

Sherlock Holmes 20 ans plus tard. Ses yeux n'auraient pas changés, il aurait encore se regard et intense lorsqu'il analyserait, parfois, on pourrait encore voir la naïveté de ses gestes quand John lui révèlerait une information tirée de la culture populaire qu'il avait décidé d'oublier ou simplement de ne pas apprendre. Les traits de son visage seraient plus marqués, il y aurait quelques rides autour de ses yeux et sur son front, et quelques fils argentés feraient leur apparition parmi ses boucles sombres. Il ne changerait pas beaucoup, John l'imaginait faisant les cent pas dans le salon, se plaignant de l'ennui, et conduisant des expériences dans la cuisine. Est-ce que c'était mal de rêver de ça ? Probablement, mais il était fatigué et il se laissa aller au plaisir compulsif de s'imaginer un futur où il pourrait passer l'après-midi à son bureau en écrivant les aventures qu'ils avaient eues jusque-là, pendant que Sherlock travaillerait avec ses abeilles, vêtu de ses vêtements de protection blancs. La nuit ils se reposeraient dans le même lit, échangeant les nouvelles du jour, la progression de leurs travaux John raconterait une anecdote sur un patient et Sherlock serait discourtois à l'égard de celui-ci. Mais John serait là pour lui servir de boussole morale et l'ex-détective le regarderait confus et contrit, ce qui le ferait paraître aussi beau qu'à ses 30 ans et quelques. John pourrait passer ses mains dans ses boucles et l'attirer à lui pour remplir sa bouche et goûter la saveur de cet arc en forme de cœur que formait la lèvre supérieure de Sherlock. John n'avait aucune idée du goût que ses lèvres auraient, mais dans son imagination, elles étaient plus sucrées que le miel des abeilles que Sherlock n'avaient pas encore.

« Réveille-toi. SH »

Et il le fit, réprimant un gémissement de frustration et éloignant ces rêves vivaces qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquents.

« Je suis réveillé. »

« Bien. SH »

« Que dirais tu d'avoir un chat ? SH »

« Je préfère les chiens. »

« Nous devrions donc en avoir un. SH »

« De quoi sommes-nous en train de parler ? »

« De notre retraite, je pensais que c'était évident. SH »

« Une maison à la campagne dans le Sussex, tu pourrais avoir ton cabinet et je me consacrerais à l'apiculture. La possibilité d'avoir un chien est tentante. SH »

Finalement, il arriva à destination et il fut plus que content de laisser derrière lui la foule des transports en commun. Il n'était plus qu'à deux pâtés de maison de Baker Street. John joua nerveusement avec son cellulaire pendant qu'il marchait. Sherlock était-il conscient de tout ce qu'il lui proposait ? C'était Sherlock après tout, il n'était jamais sûr qu'il comprenne les situations sociales.

« John. SH »

« J'arrive. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu proposes ? »

« Notre retraite. SH »

« John, il n'y aura aucune de tes copines par-là, n'est-ce pas ? SH »

« Je n'y pensais même pas »

- Bien sûr que non, espèce d'idiot.

« Bien, elle ne me plaisent pas. SH »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas doué pour partager, John. Je pense qu'après toutes ces années, même avec tes faibles capacités d'observation, tu as dû le remarquer. SH »

« Oui, oui. Mais quel est le rapport ? »

« Tu es à moi, John. SH »

La sensation de décharge électrique qui parcouru d'un coup son échine le fit trembler et s'arrêter juste devant la porte du 221b. Son pouls s'accéléra, son esprit devint blanc et il relu le message sur son téléphone.

« Tu es mon ami, mon docteur, mon blogueur, mon colocataire, tu es mon John. SH »

« Je ne veux pas te partager, John. SH »

Il s'écroula, le dos contre la porte de son propre appartement, il ne pouvait pas entrer et se retrouver face à Sherlock dans ces conditions. IL n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il disait, de comment avec quelques mots ambigus il pouvait remuer toutes ces idées malsaines que John avait expédiées dans la partie la mieux cachée de ses pensées, derrière, là où elles ne feraient de mal à personne. Ses complexes à propos de sa sexualité, le manque de celle-là même chez Sherlock, le sentiment d'amitié tellement profondément enraciné que John pensait parfois qu'il s'agissait d'amour.

« Je ne veux pas non plus te partager. »

« Évidement. SH »

Il voulut demander pourquoi cela était si évident quand la porte céda derrière lui et il perdit l'équilibre. Une paire de bras le rattrapèrent et il découvrit que celui qui le soutenait pour éviter qu'il ne tombe n'était nul autre que Sherlock.

- Tu vas entrer ? La voix profonde de baryton pénétra directement sa poitrine, augmentant sa fréquence cardiaque. Évident, ce qui était évident, c'était la manière dont le corps de John se raidissait quand il était dans le voisinage, la manière dont ses instincts primaires de soldats le faisait s'éloigner de quelques centimètres et se redresser, les poings serrés et la mâchoire tendue, la manière dont ses yeux bleus se plantaient courageusement dans ses yeux, sans jamais détourner le regard et sans cacher le sensation de vulnérabilité que personne ne détecterait, sauf Sherlock.

- Sherlock, je… Il changea le poids de son corps sur sa jambe saine, anxieusement.

Les yeux du détective, qui étaient cette fois-ci cyan avec des reflets verts, se promenèrent, inquiets, sur John, déduisant tout ce qu'il pouvait à son sujet. Il avança de quelques centimètres vers John et contempla l'effet accablant qu'il avait sur son ami. Ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême donnaient l'impression que ses yeux étaient d'une couleur aussi sombre que le noir. Il traversa les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et couvrit les lèvres de John avec les siennes. Il les palpa expérimentalement et suça la lèvre inférieure avec douceur.

- Ce n'était pas bien ? Demanda le détective en s'éloignant après un court instant. Il recula et, en essayant de ne pas perdre son sang-froid, il analysa l'aspect de son cher John, qui ne donnait aucun signe de réaction.

- Non, non, ça… c'était bien. Pourquoi diable ? marmonna John. Il était tellement confus qu'il commençait probablement à douter de son propre niveau de conscience. S'était-il endormi ? Rêvait-il de nouveau ?

- Je croyais que c'était assez évident quand je t'ai dit que tu étais à moi.

C'était évident ? Dans son état, John n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Ce génie magnifique et dément était comme toujours plus avancé que lui dans sa réflexion, et, comme dans chaque affaire, John avait encore des problèmes pour se mettre à jour avec les évènements. Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, le détective lui sourit et rentra en courant dans l'appartement.

- Allez, John ! Cria-t-il des escaliers, avec une euphorie subite. Il faut qu'on planifie le reste de nos vies.

- Qu…Quoi ? Balbutia John luttant contre un sourire idiot.

- Sussex, abeilles, un chien, un cabinet médical… sa voix se perdit à l'intérieur de l'appartement alors qu'il énumérait ce que serait le reste de leur vie ensemble.

* * *

*** Retraite**

**Même le seul détective consultant au monde doit en avoir une.**

**Note de la traductrice :** L'auteur a écrit cette fiction en espagnol, mais lui a donné un titre anglais. Je l'ai donc laissé en anglais par soucis de fiabilité.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Merci à Denu-MindPalace de m'avoir autorisé à traduire cette histoire en Français.

J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que moi. C'était un plaisir de la traduire, et j'espère l'avoir bien fait !

N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos reviews, je les traduirai pour l'auteur !

Voici le lien de la fiction originale pour ceux qui lisent l'espagnol : s/8267732/1/Retirement


End file.
